Shinra Kartikeya
Shinra Kartikeya is a fullbringer member working with Xcution. She is a full-time lactation consultant at the nearby hospital and helps with anything she can considering Xcution as a whole. Appearance Standing at a towering height of 4'7, Shinra is a complete and utter monster. She has pale skin that rarely ever blemishes and has never had a tattoo on it, not even a temporary henna one. She prides herself on her skin and finds that as long as she keeps it looking nice, she can keep herself as pretty as she feels she is. Her eyes are a light blue, not icy but soft enough that they're not bad on other people's eyes. They appear larger due to her skillful use of minimal make up and her lips are a bright pink because of her use of very light lip stain. When it comes to her hair, Shinra is not vain at all. It is shoulder length and a natural medium brown with light waves in it. At times it looks a bit more curly than normal but she finds that it is very nice as long as it stays silky and soft. Shinra doesn't wear much jewelry but when she does, it's minimal. Her constant jewelry is her pearl earrings that used to belong to her grandmother, a pair that she likes to wear so that she feels as though her grandmother is with her all the time. Blues, white, and shades of light reds or greens are her favorites to wear. She's never been fond of dark colors before as they feel mournful to her. Shinra can usually be found wearing tank tops with a button up shirt over them with denim jeans or shorts. She hardly ever strays from this type of dress unless she has to work or is going to a special occasion. Personality Shinra's personality is usually perceived as calm, reserved or even shy. However, such an exterior can be deceptive – even though Shinra can be somewhat cautious, her inner flame and passion is not something to be taken lightly. Shinra is really affectionate, a trait not often seen in a lot of others. This compassion can be really fervent and long-lasting – but Shinra will use it quite cautiously, directing her energies towards a few selected people or a worthy cause. Idealism is the banner of Shinra's personality – and she is proud of it. Unfortunately, it also means that Shinra can often feel misunderstood and isolated. Shinra has a clear sense of honor, which inspires and motivates her. If someone wants to get to know her, it is crucial to know what drives her, to understand her chosen cause. She seeks harmony in her life and the surrounding environment, often feeling dejected because of all the bad things happening in the world and trying hard to create something positive. Shinra tends to see things and actions from the idealistic perspective, rather than the prism of logic. She responds to beauty, morality, virtue rather than utility, effectiveness or value. Shinra can easily speak in metaphors and parables, and they also have an amazing gift of creating and interpreting symbols – for this reason, Shinra often finds it natural to write and enjoy poetry. She does not worship logic – from her viewpoint, logic is not always necessary. It is also likely that Shinra will not enjoy hypothetical or never-ending discussions. She may also often retreat into her "hermit" state, withdrawing from the world and getting lost in her deep thoughts – her partner may then need to spend quite a lot of effort to energize and "awaken" the woman. She has the trait common among her family – their aptitude for foreign languages is unmatched. Shinra also often writes, as she can easily reflect and convey her own personality using fictional characters. Generally speaking, she has a personality type that is extremely creative, innovative and goal-oriented – she can be a great advocate for a cause she truly believes in. Finally, Shinra has the ability to notice even the slightest hint of good in other people. In her eyes, even the most revolting person will have something worthy of respect or, at the very least, sympathy. Personality Strengths: ' * Passionate and energetic.: Shinra tends to be very energetic when it comes to causes she believes in and is willing to fight for. She may be quiet and even shy in public, but her passion should not be underestimated. * Very creative.: Shinra find it easy to interpret signs and hidden meanings – furthermore, her well-developed intuition has no difficulties connecting the dots and coming up with interesting, unusual ideas. * Open-minded and flexible.: Shinra dislikes being constrained by rules and does not seek to impose them on others. She tends to be fairly liberal, open-minded, as long as her principles and ideas are not being challenged. * Idealistic.: Shinra believes that people are inherently good and everyone should do their best to fight evil and injustice in the world. * Seeks and values harmony.: Shinra does not want to dominate and work hard to ensure that everyone's opinion is valued and heard. * Can be very dedicated and hard-working.: As mentioned above, Shinra is both very passionate and idealistic. Not surprisingly, she can also be unbelievably dedicated to her chosen cause or an organization. It is unlikely that an she will give up simply because everyone else has abandoned the cause or it is getting difficult to keep going. '''Personality Weaknesses: ' * Too altruistic.: Shinra may be so focused on doing good things and helping other people that she may neglect her own needs. Alternatively, she may fight for her chosen cause ignoring everything else in life. * Dislikes dealing with data.: Shinra is very much in tune with emotions and morality, but she is likely to have difficulties when it comes to dealing with facts and data, e.g. analyzing connections or finding discrepancies. * Difficult to get to know.: Shinra tends to be private and reserved. She is also likely to be quite self-conscious. * Takes many things personally.: Shinra cherishes her ideals and finds it very difficult to accept criticism, taking such comments very personally. She also tends to avoid conflict situations, always looking for a solution that satisfies everybody. * May be too idealistic.: Shinra is prone to being too dreamy and idealistic, especially when it comes to romantic relationships. She may idealize – or even idolize – her partner, forgetting that no one is perfect. * Impractical.: Shinra does not really see practical things as important. She may even forget to eat and drink if she is doing something that excites and motivates her. History Early Life Shinra was born to a Japanese woman and Native American male in the state of Nevada at Las Vegas. Her mother was a very proud woman who believed that she could do no wrong but loved her husband and daughter with all of her life. Her father was a serious man that valued family and land over anything else. His pride as a Native American made him a very imposing man and would explain why he was able to get Shinra's mother with such ease. Her mother and father worked on trying to get his immediate family members to move to Karakura Town with him when he went with his daughter and wife. Shinra's mother wanted her daughter to be multilingual, working with Shinra on teaching the girl to speak Spanish, English and her father's Uto-Aztecan language by the age of seven. She was able to speak them fluently and sometimes combined them together to fool with her classmates. Her mother discouraged this but still found it to be funny. Shinra mainly spoke Japanese around her mother; Uto-Aztecan around her father; Spanish with her cousins uncle on her father's side having married a latina woman; and English when in school. While in elementary school, Shinra was greatly invested in what she could watch on television; mostly Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam, and Inuyasha with the occasional Cowboy Bebop. When she would prefer to be alone in her room rather than with people as per her complex personality. She found that these shows were far more interesting and took a lot of her own protective morals from them. Her favorite being Dragon Ball Z and Mobile Suit Gundam. Her father would sometimes watch them with her even if her mother did not completely approve of the shows, as they reminded her too much of her own childhood of watching various animes. Shinra and her father would attend different conventions when she was younger as a bonding experience. He own a large casino that held an anime and gaming convention once a year and would often take her with him to give her mother a break. Even though her father was normally very frugal with money, he would splurge on her during those days. He was the one that bought her Gundam, Samus and Piranha items. Even though his pride he was able to indulge in her own interests and bonded with her during them. When seeing these shows now, Shinra automatically associates them with the times of being in the living room with her father and discussing the different lessons to be had from the shows. Teenage Years When she turned sixteen, Shinra was sent to live in Karakura Town while her mother and father continued to convince the rest of the family to move to Japan with them, very certain that they could be a successful clan there while cashing in on the gambling aspect of society. She went to Karakura High and met several people there, none of which she became explicit friends with. She was a year below Ichigo and his gang and never got the chance to meet them, even when she worked on getting rid of hollows or 'white masks' around her neighborhood. Shinra was incredibly lonely most of the time and kept to herself. She barely spoke to the neighbors and would stay out of the way of the different gangs in the immediate area. It was always the easiest for her to keep to herself. If anyone were to be around her, they would have seen her watching her favorite shows and talking to her father on the phone. Her phone bills were often very high but he never cared to pay them for her. Adult Life Right before graduating, she received news that her father had died in a car accident. Her mother had instructed her to immediately move to Tokyo to be with one of her aunts, having never cared for her daughter being in Karakura to begin with. Not wanting to disappoint her mother, Shinra conceded and moved on. She began working at Disney Tokyo as a cashier in one of the toy stores around the theme park. About six months into the job, she got a very bad case of strep throat that rendered her unable to speak very well. It was a little gag with her and the other workers that 'Ursula' stole her voice. Playing on that, Shinra met a pink haired little girl and took out her notepad, in which she wrote 'I can't speak! Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice but I'm happy to assist you!" Apparently the little girl had seen the movie very recently and, after reading the notepad, grabbed her hand. She lead Shinra around the store, asking random guys if they'd like to be her 'true love' so she can get her voice back and stay human. Several of the men that the little girl asked were spirits, Shinra could tell that, but she didn't recognize them as Shinigami until much later. The little girl took her up to a young man who found the little girl's antics to be cute and played along with Shinra, vaguely recognizing her as a classmate from school. The young man agreed and Shinra was let off for a few hours so that they could continue to play with the girl. Shinra barely knew the young man but, before leaving, he left with her his phone number in case she still needed help with getting her voice back. Her manager found her dedication to her job to be quite adorable and put in to have Shinra be put up as an actress for one of the other princesses. She was picked for Snow White after her appearance was taken into consideration seeing as how closely she resembled the animated character. For almost two years, she maintained the role and went to school at the same time. She graduated from school to become a Lactation Consultant at twenty-three years old and moved back to Naruki City. She applied to work at Naruki City's hospital in the maternity ward and was given a job almost two weeks later. Shinra had lost contact with the young man by this point and hasn't seen him since. All that is gold does not glitter. Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. ''-J. R. R. Tolkien'' Stats and Points Log Membership Status: Member. NV - 0 Character Development & Threads Protecting Her Bonds - Introduction Don't Tell Me Where I Don't Belong - Character Development a drinking game with Marcus. When the man comes around - Character Development 1/2 months after the drinking game, pregnant. Akimoto arrives at the Xcution manor in Naruki - Sparring Thread with Akimoto Sitting at the bar - Social Thread with Cameron/Levanin The Tides of Change - Sparring with Kylar Manipulations Basic Manipulations: : Water Manipulation - Shinra can walk or run on the surface of water by defying the surface tension to move across the surface of water as easily as she would be able to move on land. Shinra must be focused to stay on top of water. May have to build up momentum to move across the surface of water. May sometimes only be able to stand on water and will fall in if knocked over. Normal Manipulations: : Arcane Blast - While the attack itself is nothing more than pure reiatsu, it is called 'arcane' by Shinra herself. She named it because of the dream catcher pattern it makes upon striking her opponent. The attack itself is very easy to dodge and, if hitting the opponent, can burn the skin and peel away layers of it from their bodies. : Scathe - Appearing as a blue and white dream catcher-like rune at both of Shinra's sides, the side depending on where it's called, to fire an azure beam similar to a normal cero. It packs about as much damage power as half of a normal cero but can fire from a range of 60 yards. This ability cannot be used again for four roleplay turns. Bind Manipulations: : Voice Mimicry: Shinra manipulates the air and vibrations in her throat to mimic the sounds of voices that she has heard before. The sounds must be of someone that she is familiar with or has heard speak at least once. She can use it whenever she wishes but she prefers to use her own voice upon first meeting another. There have been instances where she has used it to freak another person out or used it in battle to break the concentration of her opponent. Fighting Style Native American fighting style of shadow boxing with the saber and shield, effectively two-handed fighting with shield slams and sword slashes. There are grabs from behind to slam the opponent to the ground or to bring the knee up to take them out. If she were to lose her shield for any reason, she could take them by the arm, slam them to the ground with a twisting movement and forcefully attack from an upward vantage point. Using a series of tactical grips and pushes, she can attack an opponent even with small handled items such as a hammer or crowbar even while not in her fullbring. She can block with one hand while taking the other, with a weapon in hand, to use her feet to spread the legs of her opponent to bring the weapon up to the genitals to injure them being done mainly with a hooked weapon like a hammer or tomahawk. As an armored fullbring, her body is weighed down with armor and a shield, so hard and heavy attacks are the way to go with her. Hitting an opponent with her shield is a good tactic to free up her main sword hand to go in with a swift or heavy handed sword attack. She is swift with a blade and, from her mother's side of the family, uses her own dao-like sword fighting techniques. Fullbring '''Protection of Bonds - Saiken no Hogo - Shinra's powers are a manifestation of her spirit in two ways, offense and defense. As a Fullbringer, she is deeply attached to her love of her Native American heritage and the bonds that she has made with her father. She finds that dream catchers and figurines are a wonderful representation of her own spirit and family bonds. Where Chad as pride, Shinra has bonds. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam: Primarily a white and black mech suit, there are various lines of glowing red and a 'v' of gold upon its forehead. Despite such a girly name, the RX-O can be quite a fearsome fullbring. Shinra can fight quite efficiently when it comes to using the armor as it attaches directly to her upon being activated. : - Reiatsu Saber: A standard, close range armament. The reiatsu beam is simply a 'beam saber' from the figurine. It's a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by Shinra's reiatsu. The blade is capable of cutting through anything that is not a zanpakuto. : The Unicorn comes equipped with a total of four reiatsu sabers, however Shinra is only capable of efficiently wielding one. Each forearm stores a saber and it can be used while attached externally to the arms, similar to a tonfa. The other two deploy from the backpack but are very rarely ever used or touched. : - Reiatsu Shield: A four-petal shaped shield that is run with reiatsu. It is long enough length-wise to deflect one cero from a normal hollow, anything more than that has the ability to shatter the shield completely. : - Morphball: Light the Samus Aran morphball, this fullbring can turn into a sphere almost 1 meter in diameter. : It allows Shinra to enter small tunnels and openings, which often lead to previously inaccessible areas. : The morph ball is white, black, and reddish-pink and have three grooves which spiral outwards from the center in each side. Between the two halves is a ball of energy, which is Shinra's Essence. The energy varies in color. Weaknesses Shinra's fullbring is very largely based on her own mental and emotional status, making her power vary from opponent to opponent. She has a huge issue with fighting someone with meaning. Against someone she loves very much, she would have a much harder time of damaging them since she doesn't want to. If she were fighting against someone that she hates, it's safe to say that she might actually land a decent hit or two. Shinra must have concentration whenever she is using her abilities. If her concentration is broken, she will be unable to fight to the fullest of her own ability. Her concentration can be broken by threatening motions toward small children, the innocent, or persons unable to fully defend themselves. Speaking during a battle is more than enough to really throw her off as she's more interested in garnering information rather than actually fighting. Trivia *Shinra's theme is Sexism by Excision and Skism. Category:Fullbringer